Question: William buys a basket of oranges on sale for $\$7$ before tax. The sales tax is $18\%$. What is the total price William pays for the basket of oranges? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of oranges. ${18\%} \times {$7} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $18\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{18}{100}$ which is also equal to $18 \div 100$ $18 \div 100 = 0.18$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.18} \times {$7} = {$1.26}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price William paid. ${$1.26} + {$7.00} = $8.26$ William needs to pay $$8.26.$